


What Will Be

by Rawrness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Intersex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pansexual Character, Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrness/pseuds/Rawrness
Summary: After Arthur breaks his heart, Francis wonders around until the song of music guides him to the love of his life.





	What Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that follows chapter 36 in _The Choices We Make_. It is not necessary to read that, however, since this fic works as a standalone ^^

It was nine o'clock on a Saturday. The intense summer heat seemed to dissipate under the dark sky, yet it was still too hot for Francis' liking. He couldn't stay at home, however, since it was lonely there. All he could think about was the breakup. 

Though he supposed it wasn't technically a breakup since, according to the Brit, they weren't dating so they weren't "officially" together in the five weeks that they were together.

Labels never really mattered to Francis, so he thought he meant something to the Brit, something more than sex. After all, they had been lovers in the past. It may have been years ago, but it still happened. Time didn't diminish its importance to Francis. And they returned to each other again in the end, so naturally Francis thought the sex they had was meaningful.

Francis always thought they were kindred spirits and he could easily envision a future where they were together. Maybe it was unwise of him to think like that but Francis couldn't help it. He was a romantic after all. 

Besides, in all the times he had sex with the Brit, the omega never invited Francis over during his heat until that June. Connecting to the Brit on such a level, feeling the start of a knot inside the omega, seemed to be proof more than anything that they were fated to be together. Why else would the universe put them in the same bar that random night in May? And why else would they reunite with such fiery passion?

So Francis knew with every fiber of his being that they were fated to be together.

Alas, he was wrong, again.

For someone who fully loved love and believed in it wholeheartedly, it was surprisingly difficult for Francis to find himself a mate. It wasn't his fault that he knew what he wanted the moment he saw it. He was very knowing in that regard. This was something that came with experience, which was something that Francis had a lot of. He felt that this should have been considered an admirable attribute but it seemed to have the opposite appeal on others.

The Frenchman loved the human body and soul, and he wanted a mate who wasn't ashamed to enjoy pleasures without any pretenses. When he first met the Brit, he thought the omega would be that person. There were no games between them. The Brit approached him in the bar and moments later they went straight to enjoying physical pleasures. He liked that the Brit had no qualms about taking what he wanted. It was a refreshing openness that most people lacked.

Clearly, he had been wrong about the omega, the way Francis had been wrong about all the previous lovers he ever had. He supposed he needed someone who could fall in love just as hard and fast as him.

The faint sound of music pulled Francis out of his thoughts. It was the alluring sound of a piano that was played so magnificently that it sounded like a carnival. Francis stood still as he tried to determine the source of the sound. He slowly continued walking as he tried to hunt down the source of the melody.

As it got louder, he became more excited. After a few minutes, he finally found that the piano was coming from a bar. He quickly walked inside and was overcome by the rich unadulterated sounds of the music. The song just came to an end, which brought out a cheer from the crowd in the bar.

Francis looked around to find the piano player. As he walked through the crowd, he passed a waitress who was talking about politics to a businessman who was smoking a joint. They seemed to be sharing a pitcher of beer together. As Francis passed them, he passed by an old man who was drinking a tonic and gin. It was at that moment that a new song started. Francis recognized the music instantly.

That was when Francis finally spotted the piano man. The piano player had short black hair and wore glasses. There wasn't much else that Francis could make out except that the man was beautiful and had such an intensity to him as he played the piano that Francis' heart started to race.

He needed to know this man.

Francis walked up to the piano and quietly stood beside the pianist for a minute. The handsome man intrigued Francis. He couldn't tell if the pianist was an alpha or an omega, not that it mattered to Francis either way. It was just unusual. He could always tell whether someone was an alpha or omega.

"Bonjour," Francis finally greeted the man. "I wonder why a gorgeous Monsieur like yourself, who deserves rainbows day after day, has such a sad expression on his face."

The pianist didn't say anything in response.

"What a beautiful yet sad song you play," Francis commented.

"Indeed," the pianist replied dismissively.

"Yann Tiersen, oui?" Francis asked.

Now he had the dark-haired man's attention.

"You are familiar with his work?" the pianist asked.

"Of course. I am familiar with all matters of love and beauty," Francis said as he flipped the golden locks of hair from his face. "Speaking of love, it seems like someone has broken your heart, Monsieur...?"

"Roderich. Roderich Edelstein," the pianist answered as he finally looked at Francis. His eyebrows lifted from surprise. He had no idea he was speaking to such a handsome man. "And your name is...?"

"Francis Bonnefoy," the Frenchman said. "I must admit, I was drawn here from ze streets because of your magnificent talent."

Roderich's cheeks flushed lightly, although Francis couldn't see it in the dim light.

"Zis music is so sad. Please tell me what is weighing down on your heart," Francis said. Of all the songs Roderich could have chosen to play, he deliberately chose a melancholy song. Francis wanted to know why.

 "It's kind of you to ask but I'm sure you wouldn't be interested," Roderich responded as his fingers danced over the keys.

"Oh, but I am," Francis insisted as he watched the Austrian continue to play the instrument.

"Well, if you insist..." Roderich began, not missing a beat as his fingers continued to plunge against the keys. "My wife divorced me."

"Zat is terrible. You have my deepest condolences. Nothing is worse than a broken heart," Francis exclaimed.

"How about a heart that is twice broken?" Roderich asked. He quickly glanced at Francis and saw that the alpha was giving him his full attention. Figuring that Francis was genuinely interested in hearing his story, Roderich continued. "When I was a child I fell in love with an eccentric alpha. As I grew older, I began to think of him as the one who got away."

Francis could relate. It was similar to how he felt about the British omega.

"What did zis man look like?" Francis asked.

Roderich closed his eyes as he tried to remember. He continued playing the piano as the man's image came back to him. "Now that I think of it, I guess he was albino. We were so young when I last saw him. I didn't even know what that condition was," Roderich said. "He had pale skin and his hair was almost white. His eyes were red and filled with ambition. That was what I liked most about him."

"He sounds lovely," Francis commented.

"I thought so too... But as fond as I was of him, I never expected him to settle down. Or rather, I never thought anyone would want to settle down with him. As wonderful as I thought he was, his personality took an acquired taste," Roderich explained. "Anyway, I recently looked him up and found out that he married some Canadian."

"Ouch," Francis said.

"Yes. I suppose I was meant to be alone forever," Roderich said while still playing the piano.

"I don't believe zat," Francis said quickly. "You are a beautiful man who plays beautiful music. In no time you will be able to take off your clothes in ze company of a new lover." 

A deep blush formed over Roderich's cheeks and he almost pressed the wrong key.

"Enough about me," Roderich said with flushed cheeks. "Tell me about yourself."

Francis gave a sad smile. "I just lost a lover too... He was in love with another."

"That's tough," Roderich said.

The Frenchman nodded. "Nothing in zis world is more beautiful zan love. I would have understood if he simply told me ze truth," Francis explained. "And if he could only be with one of us, zen I would have let him go. I would never stand in ze way of true love."

"Wow... That's very kind and understanding of you," Roderich exclaimed. "Not many would be big enough to do that. It must have been hard."

"Ze hardest part was zat he hid zis love from me and himself. His denial was simply too much to bear."

"So you broke up with him?" Roderich asked.

"Non, he broke up with me," Francis said with a defeated sigh. "I suppose it could not be helped. What will be, will be."

Roderich was quiet before cautiously saying, "It sounds like he did you a favor."

Francis glanced over at the dark haired man and smoothly remarked, "It would be a favor if I found myself sharing my bed with someone as handsome as you tonight."

Roderich blushed even harder this time. The song was coming to an end. He could choose to start a new song or he could step away from the piano and get to know the Frenchman better.

"That's a flattering thing to say... But you don't know anything about me," Roderich stated.

Francis shook his head. "Zat is not true. It is very clear by ze way you play zat you are a passionate man. And ze way you spoke of your heartbreaks reveals zat you value love and are a romantic at heart. Zese are ze qualities I value ze most. You are a very beautiful man inside and out, and I would very much like to see you without zose clothes. "

Roderich pressed the last three keys of the song before lifting his hands up from the piano. He turned to face the alpha and could fully appreciate the man's beauty now that he wasn't focused on the piano.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you without any clothes on either," Roderich admitted, blushing even redder. He usually wasn't this direct, but there was just something about this alpha that made him feel very open. "But perhaps we should get to know each other a little better first."

"Fantastique," Francis said.

As they were about to walk away from the piano, someone shouted in a sort of drunken cheer, "Sing us a song, you're the piano man!"

Another person joined in and shouted, "Sing us a song tonight!"

"Zey are all in ze mood for a melody," Francis said with a smile.

"You don't mind?" Roderich asked.

"Non, I would love to hear you sing," Francis said enthusiastically.

So Roderich sat back down at the piano and started to play one last song for the night. Once he was done, the crowd erupted in a cheer. Through the applause and compliments, the only thing Roderich heard was Francis saying, "You have ze voice of an angel."

It seemed like everyone disappeared as they weaved through the crowd to get to the bar.

"Hey, John," Roderich greeted as he sat down beside the would-be actor. "Do you mind getting a drink for my friend here?"

"Anything for you, piano man," John, the bartender, replied. "Will it be the usual for you?"

Roderich nodded, then turned to Francis and asked, "What will you have?"

"I would love a wine," Francis said.

"Oh, you don't want a wine from here. It's not very good," Roderich said with a sheepish smile. "No offense, John!"

"None taken. He's right, we only have cheap wine here," John said.

"I'm having a schnapps. Would you like one too?" Roderich offered.

"Merci," Francis said with a smile.

So they drank schnapps and talked about their childhoods, their aspirations, and they spoke again about their failed romances and lost loves. Before they knew it, they had spoken for over two hours.

After Francis finished describing all the sex parties he and the Brit used to go to, he sighed and said, "It is hard to be someone who needs ze freedom to follow zeir heart in zis world."

"So... you're a pansexual polygamist and you like to be in open relationships?" Roderich asked.

Francis sighed again, this time a little more dramatically. "Oui, I guess zat is another way to say it... But it is not as romantic as my way."

Roderich laughed. "That's certainly true. Your way is very romantic."

Francis gave a relieved smile. "So it does not bother you?"

"Well, it's not a deal breaker for me. I'm very fluid as well," Roderich said. He waved his hand as if it would help him come up with what to say next. "I used to have threesomes all the time before I got married. The more the merrier, right? Alpha or omega, male or female, it never mattered to me. So I guess I'm saying that I'm not bothered at all."

"How do you feel about foursomes and orgies?" Francis asked.

"I never tried those but I'm sure I wouldn't mind doing either of them," Roderich answered.

"Zat is wonderful to hear," Francis exclaimed as he took Roderich's hand. "What are ze odds that I would find such an angel tonight of all nights? It must be fate."

Roderich blushed as the Frenchman held his hand. "I don't know if it's fate... but I'm thankful we found each other tonight."

Francis brought Roderich's hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. "Let us get out of zis place."

"Okay," Roderich said with excitement bubbling in his chest.

Francis drove Roderich to the nearest nicest hotel and ordered them a suite. The moment they got inside, France brought Roderich's face to his and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was both soft and intense. France didn't wait to taste Austria with his tongue. He darted his tongue out against the Austrian's lips and pushed against them until the dark haired man opened his mouth. He pushed his tongue inside and rolled it against Roderich's tongue.

As they kissed, Francis led them toward the bed while they took each other's clothes off. When Francis reached for Roderich's shorts, the Austrian moved away.

"Wait," Roderich said. "Let's turn off the lights."

"Why?" Francis asked, confused.

"I just, I don't have sex with the lights on, not even when I was with my wife," Roderich said. Then he hastily added, "It's more romantic that way."

"But I want to see all of you," Francis said as he caressed Roderich's cheek. "Please?"

"Okay, just... let me keep these on a little longer," Roderich said.

Francis complied to the Austrian's wish and they resumed kissing. When Roderich got on the bed, Francis kissed every inch of him from his head to his toes, literally. Roderich had blushed when Francis kissed down his legs and pecked kisses over his toes. He was surprised to find that he actually liked this. It made him feel desired in a way that he had never experienced before.

"Every inch of you is perfect," Francis exclaimed.

Roderich blushed, then hid his face behind his hand. He had never blushed so much in his life before.

Francis took the beautiful man's hand so he could kiss every finger. "Your fingers, your toes, your stomach," Francis said as he lowered to kiss Roderich's stomach. "Every part of you is perfection."

Then Francis hooked his fingers around Roderich's shorts. When the dark-haired man didn't protest, Francis pulled down the shorts and the underwear. Francis looked down at Roderich's crotch and suddenly realized why he had a hard time telling if Roderich was an alpha or omega.

"Will it be a problem?" Roderich asked nervously, afraid of what Francis' answer would be.

"Of course not," Francis reassured him as he positioned himself between Roderich's legs. "Where would you prefer zat I make love to you?"

"Here," Roderich answered as he wrapped his hand around Francis' hard cock and guided it to the opening that he wanted the alpha to enter.

"Très bien," Francis cooed before leaning over to capture Roderich's lips in a kiss again. While Francis kissed him, he eased his erection inside Roderich's eager entrance. This Roderich moaned in a way that made Francis dizzy with desire. The Frenchman's thrusts were slow and loving at first, then he slowly increased the pace until he got Roderich to moan incessantly.

"Roderich," Francis purred. "I want to hear my name leave zose perfect lips of yours."

"Francis," Roderich moaned out. And he kept moaning out "Francis" until he was nearing his end. He clutched onto the beautiful alpha and humped against Francis' cock as Francis' pace quickened. Francis pounded his cock harder inside Roderich until they both climaxed together.

Roderich was a sweaty and panting mess, but Francis had never seen anyone more beautiful. Francis leaned down and captured Roderich's lips in a kiss that quickly deepened. When Francis pulled away, Roderich stared at the alpha with hooded eyes. Francis's golden locks fell flawlessly over his shoulders and there was a glow on his face.

"You are an angel," Roderich murmured. He never said things like this out loud, not even when he had been married. Although he just met Francis, there was something about him that felt familiar. It was as if they had been lovers for years.

Francis gave an enchanting smile before kissing the dark haired man again. The kissing didn't stop this time as it became more heated. Their bodies were pressed against each other as they started grinding. Once Francis felt the rise of his cock, he entered Roderich again and they made sweet passionate love.

It was so intense that Roderich could barely keep himself awake afterward. His eyelids kept lowering as he drifted in and out of sleep, but he pushed himself to stay awake so he could kiss the wonderful man who saved him from his despair tonight. Eventually, Roderich couldn't fight the sleep any longer, so he cuddled close to Francis as he finally fell asleep.

Francis stayed awake so he could gaze down at the sleeping beauty. It amazed him how right everything felt with Roderich. The blond alpha ran his fingers over his lover's dark locks of hair and Roderich smiled in his sleep.

"Oui, que sera, sera," Francis softly whispered with a smile of his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a popular ship but if anyone is reading this, I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> The two songs used were:
> 
>  _The Piano Man_ by Billy Joel and _Que Sera Sera_ by Doris Day (moreso the former than the latter) ♡


End file.
